


FANMIX: If you hurt what's mine, I'll sure as hell retaliate

by Deepdarkwaters



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swapped fanmixes with K last week, so putting it here too because it took forever to narrow it down from about 70 songs (oops) (more than one was ABBA). Title from Massive Attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANMIX: If you hurt what's mine, I'll sure as hell retaliate

  


* * *

**01\. You Know My Name - Chris Cornell**   
_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you._

**02\. Everybody Here Wants You - Jeff Buckley**   
_And I'll rise like an ember in your name._

**03\. The Name Of The Game- ABBA**   
_I was an impossible case, no one ever could reach me, but I think I can see in your face there's a lot you can teach me._

**04\. Bad As Me - Tom Waits**   
_No good, you say? Well, that's good enough for me._

**05\. Desperanto - Marianne Faithfull**   
_It's in your mouth instead of air, it's in your breath, it's in your blood, it's in your heart, it's in your blood, it's in your heart, it's everywhere._

**06\. Oops! I Did It Again - Richard Thompson**   
_To lose all my senses, that's just so typically me._

**07\. Imaginary Love - Rufus Wainwright**   
_Hoped to look at you in a cab, back of your head across my lap, green back seat against the red of your face._

**08\. Anger As Beauty - Hawksley Workman**   
_You're caught up in the only place where the honesty of fear makes a battle like a song falling on your ears: this is anger as beauty._

**09\. Safe From Harm - Massive Attack**   
_Gunmen and maniacs, all will feature on the freakshow, and I can't do nothing about that, but if you hurt what's mine I'll sure as hell retaliate._

**10\. I'm Still Here - Tom Waits**   
_You haven't looked at me that way in years, but I'm still here._

**11\. Don't Forget - Martha Wainwright**   
_There are no hats, gloves, scarves for the heart, just a cold wind which leaves its frosted mark._

**12\. Galahad - Josh Ritter**   
_"If you're the great Sir Galahad, from now on," said the angel, "may all angels call me blessed of my race."_

**13\. This Is A Low - Blur**   
_And the radio says: this is a low, but it won't hurt you._

**14\. Teardrop - José González**   
_Love is a verb, love is a doing word, fearless on my breath._

**15\. Love Interruption - Jack White**   
_I want love to forget that you offended me, or how you have defended me when everybody tore me down._

**16\. You And I - Jeff Buckley**   
_Where you think you'll fall, I adore you. Where you shut your soul, I will open for you._

**17\. Sweet Loving Man - Jolie Holland**   
_My mind goes wandering and I keep drifting south, your velvet tongue on the roof of my mouth._

**18\. Beating Hearts - King Charles**   
_I am with you through eternity until my blood stops pumping, 'cause without you rushing through my veins there is no life within me._

**19\. Take My Breath Away - We Are Scientists**   
_Turning and returning to some secret place inside, watching in slow motion as you turn around and say: take my breath away_

**20\. No Beginning No End - Hawksley Workman**   
_We're cradled in no beginning and no end. Don't dive shallow in deep dark waters with me._

**Bonus Track: Trash - Suede**   
_We're trash, you and me, we're the litter on the breeze._

* * *

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bai41k9jrcc0ux3/Fanmix.zip) | [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/deepdarkwaters/if-you-hurt-what-s-mine-i-ll-sure-as-hell-retaliate) | [Spotify](http://open.spotify.com/user/reeperbahn/playlist/681xT9BjWU0L3MuI3u8lr9)

* * *  



End file.
